


director mackenzie and agent morse

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Mack gets interrupted while working in his office.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	director mackenzie and agent morse

His paperwork was never-ending, his office in the Lighthouse was dim and drafty, and now Mack couldn’t make himself focus on anything.

It was probably time for him to take a break, but he didn’t want to. Every time he took a break the paperwork multiplied and his chances of ever getting out from under it slipped closer to zero. 

Luckily for Mack, someone knocked, making his choice about taking a break for him.

“Come in.”

Bobbi slid into the room with all her usual litheness and grace, and Mack took a moment just to drink in the sight of her. She must’ve been on her way to the gym, if her leggings and sports bra were any indication.

“Good morning, Director.”

Uh oh. She only used that tone when he was in trouble. 

Bobbi clicked the lock on his door into place, and pulled down the blinds that covered the little window.

“Good morning, Agent Morse.” Pause. “What brings you here?”

“I have a complaint to make, sir,” Bobbi said, sidling over to his desk. “My husband didn’t come to bed last night, and I think you might’ve had something to do with it.”

Mack blinked innocently at her. “I’m sorry, agent, but this sounds like something you should take up with your husband.”

“It’s awfully difficult when my husband never leaves his office, director.” Bobbi rounded the desk and placed a palm flat against Mack’s chest. She applied the slightest bit of pressure and Mack’s chair slowly rolled backwards, allowing Bobbi to slip between him and the desk. “Is there anything at all I can do to change your mind?”

“There is,” Mack answered hoarsely.

“Yeah?” Bobbi asked, lowering herself into his lap.

“I’m not sure my wife would approve.”

“Then we’ll keep this our little secret,” Bobbi whispered, pushing her chest against his.

“Barbara…” he murmured, settling his hands on her hips.

“I missed you last night,” she said, looping her arms around the back of his neck. 

“Work,” Mack croaked. He couldn’t rip his eyes off Bobbi to focus on his pile of papers, though. They probably weren’t important, anyways.

“Work,” Bobbi repeated, rocking her hips forward. Mack’s eyes slipped shut, and his hands slid from Bobbi’s hips to her ass, encouraging her to repeat the movement.

“It can wait.” It _had_ to wait, because the growing hardness in his pants wasn’t going to disappear anytime soon with Bobbi in the room.

“Are you sure?” Bobbi asked, rolling her hips. Mack whimpered. “I wouldn’t want to keep the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. from his very important papers…”

“I think I can spare fifteen minutes.”

“Fifteen minutes?” Bobbi chuckled. “Give yourself more credit, baby.”

“Sixteen,” Mack choked out, squeezing her bum when she ground her hips against his again. “If you have mercy on me.”

“Now what fun would that be?” Bobbi asked, a coquettish smile sliding onto her face.

Mack growled low in his throat, moving his hands to tug at the waistband of her leggings. If he was going to endure this sort of torture he at least wanted his wife naked.

“Off,” he commanded when she still wasn’t helpful.

“Mack -”

“It’s Director Mackenzie to you.”

The shiver ran visibly up Bobbi’s spine, and her nipples tightened enough they began poking through her sports bra. She silently complied with his request to remove her leggings, and he took the opportunity to open the zipper of his jeans and pull his cock out of his boxers.

“Can I touch it, sir?” Bobbi asked breathlessly as she settled back on top of him. 

“No,” Mack said, as much as instinct screamed the opposite. He wrapped one hand around his shaft, carefully guiding the head of his cock to rub against the crotch of Bobbi’s underwear.

She pushed the fabric aside and Mack accepted the silent invitation, pushing into her slowly.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Bobbi hissed as she slid down his cock. Her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt, clutching at it like a lifeline. Her eyes unfocused, then rolled back in her head. “Fuck, Mack, it’s been too long - I can’t -”

“Shh,” he comforted as he cradled her ass in his palms. “You’re okay, I’ve got you.” She had only managed to take about half his length, and her thighs were trembling with the effort of holding herself at the awkward angle. Bobbi sank back into him until Mack was taking the lion’s share of her weight.

“I’m okay,” Bobbi assured him, catching his worried look. “It’s just been a while.”

Weeks. It had been weeks since they’d had sex, entirely because of his busy work schedule. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Bobbi said, wiggling her hips experimentally. “Just give me a bit to get used to it again.” She leaned forward to press a lingering kiss to his lips, and Mack sighed softly into her mouth. She was too goddamn beautiful, and it was hard to feel like he deserved her. 

Bobbi began moving again, using his shoulders as leverage. He kept his hands on her ass, but once she was moving again she didn’t need him at all - which was just as well, because Mack was entirely distracted by how Bobbi’s breasts moved every time she raised and lowered herself.

He wanted the bra off.

Mack leaned forward and caught the breastband of her bra between his teeth, jerking it up to free Bobbi’s tits. She paused, laughter bursting out of her. “I’m riding your cock and you’re thinking about my tits?”

“I’m always thinking about your tits,” Mack answered, nuzzling into the valley between her breasts. If he was going to make it fifteen minutes, he needed to think about something other than his cock and how rock-hard he was.

“They’re yours whenever you want them, sir.” Bobbi smirked.

“Then you’re never putting a shirt back on again,” Mack mumbled against her skin. He sucked one of Bobbi’s nipples into his mouth, revelling in how her pussy tightened around him at the action. 

“Might make it hard to do field work,” Bobbi commented, trailing her fingers up the back of Mack’s neck in the way she knew made him shudder.

“No more field work,” Mack declared as he switched to the other nipple. Bobbi whined softly, but the whine turned into a gasp when Mack scraped his teeth against the underside of her breast. “All you have to do is stay in my lap.”

“Brings a new meaning to lapdog.” Bobbi’s joke didn’t land as well as she wanted, because halfway through she let out an ungodly gasp. Mack had taken advantage of how distracted she was to begin playing with her clit, and Bobbi was understandably more interested in that than her joke. 

She resumed riding him, more hurriedly than before. Every time she lowered herself on his cock Bobbi slid down a bit further, breathy little moans filling the air as she fucked herself on him. Mack continued playing with Bobbi’s clit, soaking in her sounds of pure delight. 

“M-Ma - _Director_ ,” she corrected herself halfway through. “I’m so close!” Every part of her was shaking with the effort of staving off her orgasm, and Mack licked his lips. 

“Not yet,” he instructed. “You’re not allowed to cum until my whole cock is in you. Do you understand, Agent Morse?”

“Yes sir,” she whimpered. “God, Mack, you feel so good… Please, please…”

“I said no.” She still hadn’t managed to take his whole length, stopping an inch or two short every time. It was driving him to the brink of insanity - every time he wanted nothing more than to fuck up into her, but he would hate himself if he’d ever hurt Bobbi. 

“I can’t, sir, I can’t!” she all but sobbed. 

“You can,” Mack answered, voice tight. His cock was aching with the need to release but he always, _always_ let Bobbi cum first. He was denying himself just as much as her. 

Bobbi’s pace slowed as she tried to reign herself in, and Mack stroked a hand through her sweat-damp hair. She had been on the edge so long it must’ve been painful, but she was still trying, for him. 

“You’re almost there,” Mack encouraged as Bobbi sank down again. “Come on, Barbara. Just a little more and you can have the best orgasm of your life.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Bobbi panted when she lowered herself down until their hips were flush. 

“You can cum now.”

“Oh God, oh God, oh God,” Bobbi chanted as she returned to her previous pace. “Oh _God_ , M-M-”

The door handle jiggled. Bobbi froze, but Mack didn’t. He flicked Bobbi’s clit with his thumb, relishing how her face screwed up in concentration as she held her orgasm at bay once more. He continued playing with her clit until Bobbi’s body forced her to move. She pressed a hand to her mouth to muffle her whimpers as he chased her up, up, up. He didn’t care who was on the other side of the door, not when Bobbi was on top of him.

Footsteps echoed through the corridor, just loud enough for Mack to hear over Bobbi’s ragged breathing.

Bobbi’s movements were increasingly uncontrolled, desperation causing her to jerk and stutter and swear. Mack spread his knees, just enough so he could lift his hips up into hers.

“Mack,” Bobbi sobbed as she finally tipped over the edge. His name on her lips and her pussy on his cock was more than enough to spend Mack, too, and he grunted softly as he spilled into her.

The first thing Bobbi did when she returned to herself was press a soft kiss to his lips, and Mack smiled against her mouth as she slid his dick out of her.

“I have been waiting twenty-three days for that orgasm,” she mumbled, pulling his lower lip with her teeth.

“I hope I made it worth your while.” Mack smoothed her hair back from her forehead carefully.

“I would prefer if we never got to the point where I can’t take your cock again.” Bobbi paused. “Or the point where I was so horny I came to your office to seduce you.”

“We’ll have to agree to disagree on the office part,” he rumbled.

“Oh?”

“The desk,” he answered simply. Mack had had a hundred fantasies about fucking his wife on his work desk - most of which came at inopportune times.

Bobbi shivered again. “Careful, or I won’t leave.”

Mack took a deep breath to steady himself. “We can debrief our meeting tonight, agent.”

Bobbi chuckled. “Yes, sir.” She leaned forward to kiss the corner of his mouth before clambering off his lap, uncharacteristically clumsy in her post-coital haze. “If I’m dismissed, I have a workout to get to.”

“I’m not a workout enough?” 

“Not anymore, old man.” Bobbi grinned at him when he made an affronted noise, tugging her sports bra back over her tits.

“You’re going to pay for that,” Mack said. His voice was mild but the threat was real.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Bobbi grabbed her leggings off the floor and began pulling them back onto her legs. She paused when they were halfway up, sighing.

Mack raised an eyebrow.

“I’m already horny again,” she said, pulling her leggings up the rest of the way. “No gym,” she declared, more to herself than to Mack.

“No touching until our debrief,” he informed her.

Bobbi sighed dramatically. “You’re no fun.”

“Any complaints can be submitted during our debrief.”

Bobbi caught her lip between her teeth, and Mack fought to ignore the heat curling low in his belly again. 

“Yes, sir,” she murmured. “You might want to put that away before I open the door,” she said a moment later, gesturing at his cock.

“I don’t think I will.”

Bobbi’s breath hitched, and Mack half-expected her to jump him again. Instead she squared her shoulders, gave him a little wave of the tips of her fingers, and exited his office.

He was alone again, but there was no way in hell Mack was doing paperwork.


End file.
